Just for a moment
by Fiona12690
Summary: Criss Angel: Mindfreak, Criss does some strange and dangerous things. It drive his brothers, Costa and JD crazy. When they wait for him in the lobby of the Aladdin before the show and he doesn't show they go looking.


**Just for a Moment**

Summary: (Criss Angel: Mindfreak) Criss does some strange and dangerous things. It drive his brothers, Costa and JD crazy. After he tries to do a stunt sick they pull Criss aside and give him a piece of their minds.

It was 7:30pm and Criss was walking into his hotel room at the Aladdin. He had about an hour before he had perform his stunt. He manuvered over to his bed and laid on it he had a touch of a headache and thought it would go away when he woke up. He rested his head on the pillow and relaxed, with that he fell asleep.

JD stood in the lobby with his other brother Costa, the camera crew were already on the set. They were waiting for Criss to come down from his room for 15 minutes now so they could drive to the set and get ready for the show early . As time ticked by it seems Criss wasn't coming down so they went up in the elevator and to his room.

Costa knocked, no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. JD then had the idea to call his cell phone. JD and Costa heard their brothers ringtone from inside the room and knew he was still in the room. This time JD knocked and bellowed his name, that didn't work and they both thought the worst. Costa went to go get someone to open their brothers door and JD just kept trying to get Criss to at least respond to them.

Costa ran to the front counter of the hotel and demanded someone to open his brother room. The people at the front desk tried to argue with him when Costa yelled at them and told them to hurry their butts up or he'd sue them. He didn't think about what he said, only now he just knew there was someone next to him in the elevator. The manager, Costa tried his best to fill him in on the situation and the manager understood. The stepped out of the elevator and saw JD banging on the door.

" Any luck?" Costa asked JD as the two of them came jogging over to Criss' room.

" Yeah, I heard something in there." JD replied to the question that was directed his way as the manager opened the door. The walked in and called out Criss' name as the looked around the room. They heard a moan and ran to the other part of the room in the back. Criss was half on

the bed and half off. He looked absolutely horrible, pale faced, sweaty, and according to JD's hand Criss hand a fever.

" Should I call someone?" The manager asked as Costa replied by shaking his head and thanked him for his help. The manager left and went back to work hoping the young magician would be just fine.

Costa rolled Criss over and shook him awake. " Criss... Criss. " Criss opened his eyes and moved around to see his brothers.

" Is it time for the show yet?" Criss questioned trying to get up, but his brothers pushed him back down. " Wha? "

" Your obviously sick and don't tell us your not. Your not attempting anything today or till your completely better." JD stated at Criss' confused face. Criss fought to get up and when he did he made it to the door, had it open and was ready to go outside until Costa and JD forced it shut and pulled Criss back into bed.

Criss fought against his brothers who in-turn held onto the bed. 'He had to perform today why could they understand that' Criss thought as he bucked his hips against his brothers hold on him. His head swam while he fought, he felt like he was going to pass out. That's when he heard JD screaming at him.

" Criss stop, you're gonna risk your life just for a T.V. show, a performance you can do another day!"

Costa held noticed some of the fighting ceased as JD continued on his rant of worry to Criss.

" What do you think would happen if you died? Did you think mom would be ok? Did you think Costa and I would be ok if something went wrong and we know we had the chance to stop it?"

" Nothing's going to go wrong!" Criss protested as he shifted and tried to break free from his two captors who still had a good grip on him, Criss was losing as his fighting almost stopped.

" Of course because were not letting you leave this room." Costa explained, noticing the look of fatigue on Criss' face.

" You can do this performance another day you know that don't you? Did it ever occur to you that you could take the day off instead of running yourself dry like your doing now." Costa continued as fatigue won over Criss' body which stopped all resistance of staying in the bed.

Criss looked up at his two brothers and before he lost all was around to the darkness he replied,

" Just for a moment…"

Note: Hey everyone this is my first Criss Angel story hope you enjoyed it, I love overprotectiveness of brothers toward other siblings I thought it would be cute to see that here.

Laters

-Fiona12690


End file.
